The Ghost
by YamixYugiforever
Summary: Syrus feels like a ghost. Can Jaden bring him back to the land of the living? better then it sounds JadenSyrus shonen ai


Title: The Ghost

Rating: T (to be safe)

Pairing: Jaden/Syrus

Disclaimer: ...YGO GX No miney

Summary: Syrus feels like a ghost. Can Jaden pull him back to the land of the living (better then it sounds Jaden/Syrus yaoi)

Warning: Major fluffness and shonen ai

Syrus was made to feel like a ghost. Passing through the halls, he would stealthfully hide and shy away from the other students. He knew he was getting better at his stealth when no one even noticed his strange light blue colored hair. No one noticed the unusual pattern of color in his eyes. He could easily hide behind his glasses and become one of the dead. No one could see him, and as long as he wasn't seen he was safe.

At times he would show himself, as in when Dr. Crowler would use his powers to see into the souls of the dead and the near dead. He would stand and stutter wishing he could disappear again. His mind told him to sit and ignore him. If he could disappear again, he couldn't hurt him like he was now. His fogged confused mind tried to tell his body to sit, but it could not get through. Finally a calming voice was heard. A beautiful voice that passed through the fog of his mind and into his heart.

He sat down and ignored the comments of the other students. He was no longer seen or heard. He was untouchable.

The voice stopped once the fog was clear, but Syrus missed the voice. He was in love with the voice of his protecter. In love with his savoir. But there were many things he loved and wanted that he could not have. He knew he could not keep the voice long so he treasured the moment of peace before he was yet again drawn into the darkness.

An eternity of anguish and despair later, he faintly heard a bell ring. His body was automatically pulled upwards when the small sound reached his ears. He looked up from his thin glasses and looked for his knight in shining armor. He was no longer there. It seems that his rescue wasn't able to pull him out of the land of the dead. Again he disappeared from the sight of the students. He small and childlike he was compared to them.

Like many of the dead, Syrus was frozen in time. His small stature was child-like and was only magnified when he wore his baggy school uniform. The clothing fit lose upon his slender and graceful body. It did not help that his eyes were also quite large for his age. Behind the small rimmed glasses the looked even bigger. His apperance was child-like. An apperance that was frozen in time when his heart died and his soul was shattered.

He walked along the halls of the classrooms seeking out the source of the voice that have saved him earlier. He was lonely and his depression kicked in again. It seems that he would have to go back to the nurse (which he does everyday at lunch) and get his medicine. He gave a pivit back to the other direction to seek out the nurses office. It was always two doors to the right of the lunch room.

A sigh escaped the lips of Syrus once agin as he opened the door and entered the familair nurse's office. He looked to the nearest wall to find a chair to sit in as he patiently waited for the nurse to notice him. She was reading the school new paper, which oddly enough was like a regular city's newspaper. Syrus lowered his gaze down to his claspsed hands feeling the need to cry. Not even the kind sweet nurse noticed him.

" Syrus?" a timid voice called out his name. His head jerked up to see that the nurse looked away from the paper to notice his presence.

" I'm here for my medicine," he said quietly looking down at his hands once more. He noticed how deathly pale his skin was, and how much it refelcted upon his mood. Morbid thoughts entered his mind of his body would look once that died. He laughed in his mind knowing that the rest of him was dead, and it was a surpirse that his body was intact. His body was the only thing keeping him form his know awaiting fate.

" Oh I see," she said smiling. Syrus was too busy to wallow in his self-pity to notice her cheerfully expression. She took the keys from her breast pocket to open the locked cabinet that was above her. She opened it carefully, so to not spill the contents of the cabinet, and pulled a white tray. She took one of the brightly orange bottles and pooped it open.

Syrus grimaced. He hated taking his "pills", but it was for his own good. He easily made those pills his enemy.

The nurse strood gracefully to the blue haired boy, and handed him over-sized pills. One side of the cap was purple while the other was green. He was familiar with the pills, having to take them since he was eight. He took two of them and pushed one passed his soar lips. The nurse handed him a small paper cup with water. He drank the contents and down came the pill. The same was done to the other in his hand.

" Okay Sy' your all set!" she said with a smile. Syrus just frowned looking shyly down at the ground. He "hopped" off the chair and made his way to the large oak door that read "nurse's office" in the front. " Oh Sy' before you go there was a brunette in here looking for you,"

" Jaden!" he cried.

" I don't know, but he says he has to tell you something! It sounded urgent!" she said with a worried glance down toward the boy. Syrus gave a quick nodd before he headed out the door.

He walked down the abandoned hallway loosing any speed he had. He had spent a couple minutes looking through the hallway to find his protector, but he was not in sight. Syrus immedaitly lost hope and just walked alont the hallway.

Like a ghost he caried himself down the narrow passage way. His eyes downcast and gazed upon the floor. All hopes of finding his savior were dashed against his heart. Broken into many little peices. He was too much in sorrow to pick them up and put them together. It didn't matter anyway. All he would was cut himself even more. Cut himself.

Syrus gasped as the thought entered his mind. He had never thoguht of suicide before, how stupid was he? He would be able to escape this world finally, and meet with his sould and heart once more. His lips formed into a rare smile.

He quickly gathered any energy he had to run back to his dorm room. His happiness fueled his energy to run faster down the hall. His arms sung back and forth to make an effort of going even faster! This was his time for salvation!

Sayrus laughed feeling almost free. Freedom was just up ahead to the hills and to his drom room. He head towards the doorway to the outside when he collided with something. At first he was angry tthat someone or something would get in his way of freedom, until he saw a familair brown mop of hair. He realized he was on top of Jaden Yuki!

Jaden opened his brown sparkling eyes to meet his friend's. " Hey Sy' I see you were in a hurry to find me!"

" Uh, actually.." Syrus was interupted when his body was jerked upward. He landed gracefully on his feet feeling his blood rush rapidly down his legs. He felt a little dizzy before he saw Jaden smiling, then he just felt like he was floating.

" Um, sorry I ran off on you today in class, but you see I was out getting these," Jaden blushed and looked away handing Syrus a bouqet of roses, " youseeivehadacrushonyouforalongtimeandiwantedtoknowifyouwouldgooutwithme?"

" Excuse me?" Syrus chuckled.

" I...I love you Syrus." Jaden sighed looking down at his feet.

" You what!" Syrus gasped. His grip upon the flowers was crushing.

" Please don't think I'm weird or disgusting!" Jaden pleaded. His eyes were shut closed and his face was paralell to the floor. His whole face was covered in a blush.

" I ..I Jaden!" he cried holding onto him crying. His body trembled against Jaden's, causing Jaden to hold on tightly. The roses were on the floor, left forgotten.

" Syrus," Jaden whispered petting his soft hair.

" I'm sorry Jaden!" Syrus sobbed, " I'm sorry!"

" For what?" Jaden asked confused. He pulled Syrus away from him to look into his tear welled eyes.

" Jaden I wasn't looking for you! I was trying to get to the dorm!" he sobbed.

" Is that why you're crying?" Jaden asked having a firm grip upon his shoulders, " Because I was just teasing, and..."

" You don't understand Jaden! I was going to the dorm to kill myself!" he sobbed.

" What?"

" I felt just so hopeless, I..I" he continued to sob and Jaden continued to hold him. " I love you Jaden."

" Syrus?"

" Yes?"

" Why did you want to kill yourself?"

" I'm a ghost Jaden, I'm not supposed to be alive."

"...I'll bring you to life then.."

A/N: Another one-shot all in the same day. This was inspired by an AMV I made, but I never got aroudn to uploading the AMV maybe someday I will


End file.
